A need exists for such types of systems in military sensor systems, such as missile guidance and surveillance, where a wide band of operating wavelengths will provide operational advantage and improved performance.
In my earlier U.S. patent application Ser. No. 933,195, filed Nov. 19th 1986, and abandoned 9/27/89 naming A. P. Wood as co-applicant and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, I disclose a catadioptric system for allowing simultaneous reception of infra-red and millimetric radiation through a common aperture. However, the catadioptric arrangement results in some aperture blockage.